Exposed
by Never Surrender
Summary: Placing me at your side when I wanted out destroyed my love in you. Lies made the rift between us bigger. It meant nothing. He was the only one to care. The only one to listen. I stopped, why couldn’t you? DEPRESSING! you are warned.


**Title:**Exposed.

**Author:**Never Surrender/Evie  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: obvious changes if I owned!! Sadly I do not!!  
**Warnings**: Sap, OOC, one shot. First person: InuYasha  
**Pairing**: early inu/kag, inu/koga

**Summary**: Placing me at your side when I wanted out destroyed my love in you. Lies made the rift between us bigger. It meant nothing. He was the only one to care. The only one to listen. I stopped, why couldn't you?

**A/N: **I love Koga and InuYasha. I love InuYasha being wimpy. I love it all!! I'll get back to my chapters as soon as pigs fly. (That lotto commercial does NOT count!!)

--

I don't know what tipped me off first that things were about to explode. It could have been the scent of cologne I smelt on her (she claimed it to be her fathers). Now I know I was born, but I wasn't born yesterday. In fact, I've been alive for over twice her lifetime, so I know a lie from the truth. I also know that she doesn't have a father. She told me herself 'he died a long time ago, I barely remember him'. And so, she is lying to me. We swore to each other when we got together that we would not lie. And we would not cheat. I haven't seen that walking corpse… in fact I sent her to Hell… so I am keeping up with my end. But not her… no no no, she thinks that because she lives in another time, that she can traipse around with another man. Well. THAT was not going to happen. We promised no secrets, no cheating, to be honest and trusting. Well… that went right out the window- just like my sense of smell when she would come back…. But it wasn't just the cologne that gave her away; it was the way she acted around me. The way she wouldn't cuddle with me like we always did on cold nights. She wouldn't look me in the eye when she spoke to me; that is the truest sign you get when someone is bullshitting you. She also would make up the craziest excuses to leave for her own time. Now, I don't know about you, but if you want out of a relationship, why not just go out and say it?

But then again I am not so sure I should be talking. Since I have, once or twice, cheated on her. But she knows all about them, and claims that it wasn't my fault and if she had consumed the same about of sake, she would have slept with Koga also. (But if she did consume the same amount of sake as me she would have died.) So yes I admit, I'm not a saint, I slipped up, but I proved to her that it would never happen again. I sent Kikyo to hell, and swore that I would never consume that amount of sake near Koga ever again! And for the sake of your curiosity, I will explain this little (well not little, it was actually quite big… and so was he… holy wow was he huge), back to the point. I will tell you what happened. We celebrated the Naraku victory, got hold of some sake, drunk, passed a few words back and forth (the whole gang was there, mind you), and with out knowing what was happening, Koga and I came to a mutual understanding, we would stop fighting each other because we were both good guys, and that we could still have petty arguments about Kagome for the sake of having fun, but he would know that she was mine… and then we did the horizontal tango. The dirty deed. We. Had. Sex. Quite good sex now that I think back on it… the first time I had sex in a while. (Kagome never wanted to do it, and I never pushed). So I slept with Koga, shocking thing to realize first thing in the morning (that and the fact that I was on bottom). She got mad, went back to her time for a few days (more like a week) and then came back. We talked about it and promised never to do such things again… my god I love being naïve…

Anyways, back to the matter from before. I knew after that little incident that she questioned me. My love for her, everything; she just started to question. I told her that I only loved her. I told her that any feelings I had for Koga were just friendly. Not even. An acquaintance. (Of course that was a lie, and of course Koga just HAD to hear that and get all frustrated with me). But it was true. I liked Koga as a friend, but she thought there was more there, but there wasn't but she didn't care. So when she accused me of having feelings for the wolf, I denied it, and things got blown WAY out of proportion.

How could you not have feelings for someone who you slept with? That was the question she threw at me at every hour, every single day. And I told her, do whores have feelings for all the people they sleep with? No. And I'm not saying that Koga and I are whores, there are some people who have sex for fun. They don't have to love the person. Sex is not this final act of love. Well maybe for some but not for Koga and me. We just had a bit too much fun. Seeing each other doesn't feel awkward, it feels the same (well not really since when I see him I find my self undressing him with my eyes… she doesn't need to know that). She acted as if I didn't love her anymore, which wasn't true, I loved her! Though that theory is being tested with all these annoying questions. Plus! This happened over two months ago and Koga and I have not gotten into bed with each other since.

Though I really, really want to. No chance in denying that wonderful fact.

But this is NOT the point! Not the point at all! The point is; I'm being questioned! When I'm the one who should be doing the questioning! She's the one smelling like cologne! She's the one disappearing at all hours of the day for extremely random and lame reasons. Not to mention impossible. How can someone have 'gastric bypass surgery' and dinner with their mothers' aunts' nephews son, on the same night? And what the hell is 'gastric bypass surgery' anyways? Like I said before; when we started out our relationship for good this time we said no cheating, no petty fights, no lying. The only cheating I'm doing is cheating at playing with Shippo. The only petty fights I have are with Koga. The only lying I'm doing is when I'm lying with Kagome. (And that's to lies in itself.)

And I've tried to tell her we should end it, but she doesn't want to. I don't know what she has in her head. Does she think that dating a demon is cool? Exotic, erotic? What? What's so special about me that she won't let me go! Why can't she let me be! Why can't she admit that SHE'S the one cheating and leave me alone? Could this be pay back for all those times with Kikyo? Could she possibly think that she's teaching me a lesson? A lesson I know far too well? She is so frustrating! Why can't I leave? Why can't I pack up and leave. That shouldn't be too hard since I don't frankly own a thing.

"What are you doing?"

Leaves. Branches. Hard solid ground. I was wondering when gravity would work against me. I turn my head to the direction of the voice and blinked when I saw Koga. Nope. Not gravity, just Koga. Fantastic.

"What are you doing?" he asks again. I ignore the question and sit up. Then wish I didn't since the trees began to do the waltz. How far did I fall? I look up at the tree I fell from and follow my path of destruction up, up, up.

"Ouch." I mutter rubbing the back of my head. What possessed me to sit at the VERY top of a giant tree, I'd never know.

"InuYasha, what are-"

"Thinking." I snap cutting him off before he could finish that question. "Though, now I'm sporting a giant head ache, thanks to you."

He chuckles 'sorry,' the jerk.

"About what?" he asks more composed, but still I can hear the giggle.

I give him a dismissing wave saying that I don't want to talk about it. But like the annoying bastard that he is, he doesn't seem to want to give up.

"What were you thinking about?" the persistent brat asks.

"The cheating wench." I grumble caving since he put his hands on his hips; I love when he does that. He looks so cute!

"She still wont let you go?" he asks concerned and lowers himself to the ground beside me.

I shake my head 'no'. Koga knows all about Kagome and the cheating, all about how much I want to break it off and move on. He knows how much it hurts me. How much the scent of her makes me sick? He knows everything. But yet, no matter how much he knows, there's nothing he can do.

"Did you talk to her again?"

"Ya. But she got mad and stormed off. No doubt back to the bloke she's seeing." Like always.

"Why don't you go see her? Catch her in the act and be all heart broken." he suggests and I sigh.

"Because I wouldn't be heart broken. I'd sigh and walk away and she'd think I'd be fine with it."

"But you wouldn't."

I look at him, "It wouldn't change a thing." I say and look away, back at the sky. I hear him stir and soon I feel his arms around me and him pulling me to his chest. I smile and lean in to him and we're silent for a few moments. I'm in between his legs leaning into him, while he has his arms wrapped around me, holding me close.

I could stay this way forever. I really could. Just me and him, sitting in a field, doing nothing but relaxing and enjoying each other. I wish it could last. I wish it could last forever. Just me and him and the filed, the stars, the night, the-

"InuYasha?" Koga says breaking me from my inner ramble.

I hummed a response and snuggled deeper into his chest.

"You need to end it."

I sighed in annoyance. "I know!" I snapped, moving away from him since he broke the bubble of peace. "I'm trying. But she doesn't CARE!" I spin around on my knees to face him, so show him how much I hate him for bringing it back up. But his face is soft and pained.

"What's wrong?" I ask worried, but I would not approach him.

"She doesn't care about you any more, and you need to let her know that it's really over!"

I sigh and shake my head, "Don't you think I KNOW that!? I know she doesn't care! I know she thinks she can get away with everything!! Why must you bring this up! Every time it's just you and me, you bring it up!"

He lowered his head and sighed. I thought he knew. I told him everything. I told him how I felt. Didn't he get it yet!? I can't stand what she does to me! How she keeps me chained to her. How she walks all over me. She pretends that she doesn't know that I know she cheats. She pretends to not see the hurt it causes me. She just doesn't _see._

"InuYasha."

"What!" I snapped, more annoyed than before.

"I have a plan."

-

Koga is COMPLETELY out of his mind. He's completely bonkers. I think his speed has affected his ability to think. He told me his plan and right away I knew it wouldn't work. She wouldn't fall for it. Hell, she'll probably hate me even more and demand that I prove my love for her. This would be pretty much next to impossible since I no longer do! But the plan! The plan, the plan, the plan… I guess in its own way it's a pretty good plan. I'm a huge fan of the ending. You see, the plan is for me to go over to Kagome's time and see if I can catch her cheating on me. And if I do, I am to make sure she see's me seeing her cheat. And, then she is to run after me and I'm to go to Koga and he'll set her straight. You see, I don't like that part of the plan. I suggested that I come home and happen to run into him and he can comfort me. And if she happens to see him comforting me and makes a fuss he could set her straight. But he didn't like it. So then I suggested that when she comes back she hears us talking about her and how she makes me feel. He shot that idea down also, saying that would be hard to act out since when we talk it's in close proximity of each other and usually ends with us cuddling. And I asked him what was wrong with that!? He shrugged and said that it didn't seem right. And then we gave up. But as we sat, with his arms wrapped around me, it came to him. The next time she saw us together, he'd kiss me. I shot that idea down, but would have loved to see her face. So then I suggested that we'd just go with the flow and some how tell her and ya. So that's what we agreed on. But the first plan may just happen, since the others want me to go see her and ask when she was coming back. And stubborn little me does not want to go.

So after that request was demanded from me right as I walked into the village, I went right back to the well. Koga was still there, but he went off to do something when I told him where I was about to go. I wish he was still here. He didn't even have to be next to me, if he just hung out as I gathered my thoughts to jump. If he was just here to give me support. How I came to depend on him I'll never know; but it may have to do something about that night with the sake. That and the fact that he's always around to talk to when I feel sad. Which brings me to another question; how does he know I need to talk? How does he know I just want to be held sometimes? I jump into the well with one last question on my mind: how does he know I need him?

I land on the bottom and immediately my senses are bombarded with fumes, and sounds. As always it takes me a few seconds to block everything up, but when I'm ready, I jump out of the well and make my way out of the well house. As I close the door behind me, I can feel the dread coming down upon me. I knew I was going to see her with the other man. I just knew it. I stood in the middle of the yard, choosing the safest route. The bedroom window gets me to her faster, but the front door offers me time to be warned. And if they happen to be in the bedroom… I think the front door would be the safest.

So I walked around to the front of the house and I could hear people talking inside. Flattening my ears against my head just in case they had company, I knocked on the door. I could hear people fussing inside as one tired to make their way to answer the door. I was half tempted to jump back into the well and run to Koga. Soon someone opened the door, her mom, thank god.

"Oh. Hello InuYasha." she greets me with fake pleasantries. Not a good thing. The well is calling and I really want to answer.

Suck it up princess!!

Right! Ok! Here we go! "Is Kagome home?" I ask nicely and as I say her name I see her storming around the kitchen, with a man (who was not her brother, grandfather OR father, thank you very much) two steps behind her trying to calm her down.

"Did I come at a bad time?" I ask her mom as we both look at her daughter pace.

"Yes, but you might as well come on in. You need to hear this too." she said as she ushered me inside.

Well doesn't that sound good!?

As soon as I walk into the kitchen, Kagome see's me and I see her eyes dilate. Nope not good.

"I-InuYasha!" she says with a fake smile and fake cheer. I blink and give her a curt nod. The man who was pacing with her appears behind her and places a possessive hand on her waist. I look at him with amusement. You can have her! I yell to him with my eyes.

"Now Kagome dear, please sit down and explain yourself." her mother said coming behind me, giving me a squeeze on the arm, I turned and gave her a loving smile. I love that woman.

I hear chairs being pulled out and turn back and see that everyone is seated in a chair but me. Whatever. I'd rather stand since I have a feeling that I'll want to bolt straight away. Then again sitting would cause me to remain here; then again I'd start to jitter. I'll just stand.

"Well…. I have some news. And I took a test and it proves it."

Already I knew I should leave. It's about her time and her tests. One world I would never under stand.

"Are you sure?" her mother is asking, "Sometimes these tests can be wrong. Did you see a doctor?"

Doctor? What's going on?

My eyes must have relayed my question and so Kagome answered it.

"I'm pregnant."

Oh. Fucking hell. That little whore!! That! How could she!! How!? She said that she LOVED ME!! She said that she wanted to BE with ME. She…

"And there's only two possible fathers." she was saying, while I tried to contain my anger.

Wait. Two? Who's the second? Why is everyone looking at me? Oh. Fuck that!

There's only one! One! One! One!

"That's not possible." I say to her and only her. There is NO WAY I can be the father. We've NEVER had sex. NEVER.

"There is a chance InuYasha." she says slowly as if I'm a child.

"No there is not!" I say back slowly biting each word. "We've NEVER had sex. The only person I've had sex with is Koga. Him and only him."

Hold on. Did I just say that out loud? I look around and see faces of shock and disgust? Yup. Looks like it. Oh well.

"So that leaves only one other man." Her mom says and everyone looks at the man sitting beside her. The guy lowers his head and sighs, then pulls out his chair and stands.

"And I will take responsibility. And I will do the right thing." he speaks to her mom.

What is he talking about? What does he mean by 'the right thing'?

He turns around and faces Kagome and then slowly, he lowers onto one knee.

Oh god.

Her eyes widen and tears begin to gather. Oh god. Don't do it. Don't tell me.

"Will you be my wife?'

I feel my heart die. My heart is literally dieing. It's about to stop and I will die. I will die here in this world with out my Koga.

She sobs and launches into his arms crying 'yes, yes, yes!!'

I'm going to be sick. I'm going to be sick and then I'm going to die! I want Koga! I want my world. I want out!!

"InuYasha?" her mom says concerned as she turns to put her hand on my arm. But as soon as she touches me I'm gone. I am out that door and down the well before the gift from Shippo even hits the floor.

--

I'm out the well and up a tree in seconds. I sit with my knees pulled to my chest. I want to cry. I really want to cry. But I have no tears. How could she!!! After all this! After everything. After-

"InuYasha?" I hear someone call my name, and right away I know who it is and I dive from my tree into Koga's open and waiting arms, clinging to him for dear life.

"I take it things didn't go to well?" he asks wrapping his arms around me, holding me tight.

I shake my head and say nothing. I don't know what to say. She… just… killed me. She said yes. She- after all the things about making it work. She said yes. I should be happy! But. It still hurts!

"What happened?" he's running his claws through my hair, and straight away I feel my self relax.

"She's pregnant." I whisper and feel him tense.

"You're not-"

"Exactly."

"Then?"

"He purposed."

"I'm sorry."

"InuYasha?" she's here.

"Kill me." I whisper into his neck.

"InuYasha I'm sorry. Please. Let me explain!"

"Kill me Koga. Please. If you love me-"

"Leave him alone Kagome." Koga said angry and powerful. I smile.

"But Koga, I need to explain!" she pleaded taking steps toward us.

"It seems to me that you've said quite enough to him already." Koga fought back moving us away from her.

"Koga! You don't… You don't understand! You weren't there! You don't know anything!!"

Yes he does.

"I know more than you think Kagome. I know about you, your baby and your mate to be. I know what you said to him."

"Then you should know that I had to do it! I had no choice! It was either that or give up the baby!"

"I understand you had no choice. But you had a choice of letting InuYasha go! You could have saved everyone this, if you would have just let him go."

"But I don't want to!"

"Why!?" I snapped tearing myself away from Koga's arms to glare at her. "Why can't you let me go? What's so special about me that you can't let me go!? I want to be happy Kagome. Why can't you let me be happy?!"

"Because I want you! I want to have you!"

"No you don't." Koga say's pulling me back to him. "You just want the idea of him. You couldn't handle or provide what InuYasha needs."

"And you know what he needs?"

What I need? My Koga knows exactly what I need. He's doing it right now. I can't help but look at him and smile. He knows what I need, like I know what he needs.

"Yes."

"Then what does he need? What can you give him that I can't?!"

Other then an incredible night of sex? A lot more than you can comprehend.

"He needs some one who won't cheat on him."

BURN!

"He needs some one to protect, but some one who can protect him."

New moons alone; very scary. Fights with other demons; LET THEM DIE!!! Ok too carried away. Missing the story.

"He needs someone who won't go running off when they fight. But some one who will fight back. He needs some one sturdy. Not someone who runs easily."

"And some one who can handle my temper and rash actions. Someone who won't_sit _me for saying what I feel. I need some one who-"

Better stop. I'd rather not bring up sex. That would sound so needy and pushy and just plain bad.

"Who what?" Kagome asks putting her hands on her hips. I hate that pose. Hate it! Hate it! HATE IT!!

"Wantstohavesex." I rush through and then burry my face into Koga. "Can she leave now?" I ask.

"…And who can provide all….that?" she asks clearly disturbed by the sex part.

"Me." Koga says with no pause, no hesitation, and no thought. I win!

"I don't need you Kagome. I've been telling you since the beginning." I say gently with my head resting on Koga's chest.

"But…"

"Just go home."

Wrong move. Her lips are now a thin line, so thin that they technically not even there and her hands go straight to her hips. I know what coming, and so does Koga but he won't let me go. This will be interesting. I wince, waiting for the words.

"Sit boy!!!"

Nothing… happened.

She's aware too and is clearly not pleased.

"Sit Boy!!!!!'

Still nothing… Am I….

"SIT BOY!!!"

Free?

"You can't control him any longer Kagome."

Koga? I look up at him. What did he do?

"What do you mean!? Why wont he SIT!!??"

Could she stop saying it? It obviously won't work.

"He's no longer bound to you." Koga said reaching over to play with the rosary around my neck.

This _is_his doing! I love him.

"What do you mean? Why? Why isn't he mine!?" she asked frantic.

I look up at him, yes Koga why? What did you do?

"The old priestess in your village. She removed the command from you and gave it to me."

I hate him.

"To you?! Why! How!? What do you do?"

"Would you like to see?" he turns and asks me. I look up and glare NO!

He smiles, "You'll love it."

I'm going to kill him if I eat dirt.

"Stay." is all he says and I'm sent flying a few feet back….. Interesting.

"That's wonderful Koga," I say pleasantly. "Unless you say it when WE'RE FIGHTING!!" I snap.

Koga smiled and unsheathed his sword. Oh, fantastic! Target practice!! In seconds he threw it at me, I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. Attached to a tree by a sword. Seems I'm moving up in the world of weapons!!!

But the sword never hit, instead a teal force field surrounded me and sent the sword flying back. I hope he misses it.

"It'll protect you. And the greatest part is that even though no weapon or being can harm you, some one who wishes you no harm." he pauses to walk towards me. "Can touch you." he caresses my face and kisses my nose.

"Cool huh?!"

"When does it wear off?"

"Soon." he smiles and once he does I sag and I'm free.

"Cool."

He smiles and wraps his arms around me, drawing me close. "I couldn't stand having you covered in dirt." he smiles and kisses my nose again as I smile.

"So… is this how the adventure ends for us InuYasha?" Kagome cries, I totally forgot she was still here. We both turn to look at her, Koga's arms around me holding me close.

"Is this how we leave each other? In pain?"

"We could have ended this on a good note, but it was you who wanted to keep going. It was you who didn't want this to end, even though there was no love left." I hiss. "But yes, this is how everything ends. It ends with you torturing me. It ends with you back home, with your baby and mate to be. It ends with me here in Koga's arms."

I pause and fight back the tears that are now threatening to come. "Go back to your time Kagome. Go and never return."

She purses her lips as more tears well up in her eyes and run down her cheeks. "You'll regret this." she says trembling, not moving to leave.

I shrug; "Perhaps." is all I say. I may regret this, but in a few years this will just be a distant memory. What's done is done, you can't change the past.

I look up at Koga and sigh; I didn't want to be here anymore. I didn't want to be any where near the well. With a grunt, I took to the air, leaving Koga and Kagome in the field. Only a small fraction of me actually cared what happened between the two of them. I know Koga won't do anything stupid; she lost his admiration because of the lies and deceit. I don't go back to the village since they'll be wonder about when Kagome is coming back. Well tough luck! She won't! I land in a forest a ways from the village and scout out a tree to wait for Koga in.

I wonder what he's doing. I ponder as I relax in a branch. I wonder how long it's going to take him. I wonder what made that girl do this; made her keep me by her side. What made me stay? If I knew she wouldn't let me go, why didn't I just leave? The others would have understood, right? They would have known it would have been for the best? And it wouldn't have been as if I would leave forever. I'd only leave for a while. I month or two and then I'd be back and… I should have left. But then would I have confided in Koga? Would he and I be as close are we are right now? Did this all start that night we slept together?

"What are you thinking about?"

Slight heart attack. I mustn't do that!

"What did you do?"

"What are you thinking about?" Koga repeats tugging on my pant leg.

"Is she gone? Did she leave?"

He sighed, see keep asking questions over his questions and he'll drop it and answer mine. I am smart.

"She went to say good bye to the others, and I told her that she would not be finding you."

I smile at him. "Thanks."

"Now tell me what's going through that messed up head of yours." he smirks.

Jerk. Now I'm not telling him. No matter how cute he looks crouching in front of me. Urge to pounce growing!

"InuYasha?"

"Nnnnno!" I laugh and playfully push him hoping to knock him off the branch.

"Hey!"

He does! Haha, I peer down at him sprawled out on the ground, "Pay back's a bitch!" I call down. He grumbles something in return but I'm laughing to hard that I can't hear him.

"C'mon InuYasha, lets go." he calls up giving the tree a shake.

Go?

"Go where? Where are we going?" I ask as I hop down and pounce on his back.

"Jerk! Get off!!" he cries and begins to spin around trying to throw me off; put only gets me laughing and holding on tighter. This is fun!! There's no way he could throw me!! No way!!

"You said we're going some where! Where are we going!?" I ask before leaning over and tugging on his pointed ear with my teeth.

"Get off and I'll tell you!!"

No way in hell. "Or I could stay on and you could take us there…. Oh! What an idea!!" I laugh.

"…Fine."

InuYasha two; Koga zip!!

"But really, where are we going?" I ask as we start off.

"You remember that place we found when we were drunk?"

Teeth. Sighs. Moans. Gentle fingers. Thrust. Pain. Thrust. Back arching. Cries of pleasure. Kisses. Going higher, higher. Coming. Oblivion. Floating. Floating. Slowly coming down. Down. Down. Panting. Gone. Gone. Gone.

Oh I remember all right. "What about it?" I ask secretly grinning.

He turns his head to me and grins. "I'd like to show you how much you mean to me."

I smile and sigh, placing my head down on his shoulder. You've done so much for me. Listened as my heart bled. Gave me courage when I felt weak. Given me love when I felt useless. Stood up for me in my time of weakness. You've given me what I need; a guardian, yet someone to protect.

Where have you been all my life?

--

...Ya whatever. Flame if desired.


End file.
